FINDING A WAY
by calico-tabby
Summary: Snape's got twins. They're daughters. A potion gone wrong, and VOILA! Instant insanity. Written and idead by Darlene, edited and expanded by me. Takes Dar's hand and bows. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Ah... Something to work on with Dar. She started it, and I take off my hat to her. Thanks Dar! – These are OUR characters... except for 'a select few...'   
  
Shane was having a duel with her sister, Rhoswen, and so far she was winning. Her sister swung the sword in a downward motion which Shane easily blocked. Sweat soaked their white t-shirts, their short jean shorts were also soaked with sweat.  
  
Rhoswen pirouetted on her left foot, leaning inward as her sword swung right. Shane immediately blocked that too, keeping defensive. Shane's long, sweat soaked, black hair fell out of its hold falling in her face. Rhoswen, taking advantage over her sister, hit her in the stomach with the hilt of her sword.  
  
As the sun beat down upon them, Shane detected her sister's weakening momentum behind the frustrated jabs. She paused a few seconds, making her sister thinking she was getting the better hand, and then lunged forward, thrusting her wooden practice sword at her sister's neck.  
  
"Your supposed to be keeping your guard up! How can I practice properly with you letting me kill you each time??!! I know your better than that." Shane smirked feeling all high and mighty.  
  
"Shut up." Rhoswen grumbled.  
  
Rhoswen doubled back, lowering her head to the side and allowing her sisters wooden blade to swing over her head. Then, without another thought, she swung inward, kicking her leg inwards and hitting Shane's knee. Her sister's knee buckled, causing her to fall to the ground, while Rhoswen brought her sword into an upwards swoop, bringing it to a halt when the tip was pressed bruising into her sister's skin where her heart beating frantically.  
  
Shane looked up at her sister and saw triumph in her eyes. 'Not this time sweetheart' Shane used her other leg and kicked her sister's feet out from under her. Rhoswen landed on her back and saw her sister's dagger glittering in the sunlight as it was brought to her throat.  
  
"Dear Sister, meet mister pointy dagger aimed at your throat. Mr. Dagger, meet my sweet by foolish sister." She put the dagger away and pulled herself up, dragging her sister up with her. "You're getting sneaky, dear. Would you care to try another trick?" Shane grinned at her sister.  
  
"Not at the moment, we have to get ready for potions. Pa got angry at us the last time we came late." Rhoswen commented, as the two of them walked up from the practice court to the estate.  
  
They walked past the back gardens, through the fragrant flowers and approached the side of the house. As they passed the pool, Rhoswen gave a mischievous look and pushed her sister into the blue water.  
  
Shane came up for air spluttering, and caught a glimpse of her sister running. She swam to the edge and hopped out, dripping from head to toe. She pulled her watered wand from her pocket and cast an incantation to dry her off. Moments later, she began to chase her sister who was nearly at the door to the house.  
  
"Brat your gonna get it!" Shane chased her sister into the house and down into the dungeon where their father was preparing their lesson. She tackled her to the floor and pined her sister's hands above her head. Their father shook his head and lifted Shane off her sister.  
  
"Stop this right now." Their father Severus Snape gave both his daughters defined glares, they bowed their heads in shame. Severus muttered a quick spell to clean his daughters off.  
  
"Today your going to learn how to brew Wolfbane potion." Severus walked to the front of the room his daughters went over to the table he set up for them. There were all the ingredients they needed and some they didn't.  
  
"Umm... Pa? Where's the toad feet? And the powered wringworm?" asked Shane, eyeing the ingredients carefully, her sister doing the same at her side.  
  
Severus Snape looked down his nose at his daughters and gave them a rare smile. "They are in the cabinets. Try the one on the left."  
  
Rhoswen walked over to the cabinet and took out the two bottles clearly labelled toad feet and wringworm. She brought them over to the desk as her sister was stirring their potion.  
  
"Oh, Rhoswen... we forgot 'trout eggs'... can you get some?" asked Shane, continuing to stir the pot. Rhoswen shrugged and went back to the cupboard. Grabbing a green capped bottle, she brought it back to the table.  
  
Shane looked at the recipe. "Ok, we need 2 of those." Rhoswen nodded and pulled off the lid, reaching in, and displaying 2 egg-like shapes in red.  
  
As she moved to dump them into the potion, Shane looked closely at the jar that Rhoswen had opened. With a sudden reflex, she grabbed her sister's hand, moving it from the potion area.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed, looking at Rhoswen's hand. Severus looked up from his book at the front and closed it, leaving the comfort of his chair to find out what all the fuss was about.  
  
Rhoswen squeaked and looked at Shane. "Ow! Let go of my wrist! And what are you talking about??!!! I'm putting in Trout eggs!"  
  
Shane glared at her sister. "'Trout eggs'? You call those 'trout eggs'?! Those aren't 'trout eggs', they're ... they're newt brains." Shane hissed at her sister.  
  
Severus gave his eldest daughter a glare. "Rhoswen, how many times must I go through this with you? If a potion is not made properly, the results could be disastrous!"  
  
Rhoswen looked sheepish. "I thought it was 'trout eggs'. Sorry."  
  
Severus looked at his daughter, his face unreadable. "Be sure you pay attention, dear girl. I do not wish to be piecing my daughter back together!"  
  
Rhoswen nodded and Shane gave one final glare at her sister before going to the cupboard. She returned with a blue capped bottle, and pulled 2 'trout eggs' from it. Putting them in the potion, she announced that the potion was to simmer for an hour.  
  
Shane and Rhoswen sat down on their stools behind the table, Rhoswen still eyeing the 'newt brains' in her hand. Her sister, noticing the sad look on her sister's face, tried to cheer her up by jokingly poking her in her side.  
  
Rhoswen looked up, and saw her sister grin. Grinning herself, she lunged at her sister, her arms outstretched, letting go of the small egg-like brains. As Rhoswen tickled her sister silly, the brains scattered, one landing promptly into the bubbling cauldron, causing an earth-quaking boom, upon impact.  
  
The now blue and black liquid exploded out of the caldron and ended up on the two girls. Severus upon hearing the explosion quickly turned around to see his two girls start disappear in a purple flash. He raced over to them and grabbed a hold of Rhoswen's hand. 


	2. Dumbledore never changes

Sheesh... Dar, you've got some brilliant ideas. Any body up for a rousing game of 'a-hole'? Or how about Frisbee? Bring the cards and I'll meet ya on the bus. Toodles. Oh yeah. They're Dar's and mine- the characters, that is. Except for some. EEP.   
Chapter two: Dumbledore never changes  
  
The three of them landed pretty hard on a grassy field. There was a defining sound pounding their ears. They had landed in the middle of Hogwarts Quidditch field. The players were surrounding them, all looking at them funny. Maybe it was because two girls had a potion all over themselves or maybe because they has just suddenly appeared.  
  
Either way, it made a young man of about 17 separate himself from the crowd. He was carrying a very old modeled broom in his right hand, a mahogany colour to contrast with the Red and Gold of his robes. His hair was a giant mess, and he looked oddly familiar to the girls as he reached out his hand to Shane, to help her up.  
  
Shane took his extended hand, and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He looked at her through dark eyes and asked "Are you alright?"  
  
She looked down at her sister, and pulled her sister to her feet. They dusted each other off, and checked for broken body parts. After a few moment's inspection, they turned to face the young man, and declared "Yeah, we're fine."  
  
After a few seconds of eyeing the man and crowd surrounding them, however, they realized that they were in a very different place than where they'd been a few minutes ago. Shane and Rhoswen looked at each other with incredulity.  
  
"What the hell has happened?" came their father's voice from behind  
them.  
  
They spun around and looked to the ground to reveal a pile of robes, to which their father was hatching from. He shook himself off and looked up. He stopped. "What in blazing hells..." he began, looking at the crowd. He knew most of the faces immediately, and could not understand why.  
  
'Perhaps this is a dream...' he thought, unsure of his next move.  
  
The crowd, it seemed, was genuinely interested in himself and his daughters, for they were pressing nearer as each passing moment took place. Next came a voice that could not be mistaken for a dream, for the voice of Dumbledore could not be imagined.  
  
"Everyone, step aside. Professor Dumbledore is here, and all will be well," the younger version of the headmaster declared. He stopped as he came within 6 feet of the three people huddled together.  
  
"Oh dear, we are in trouble."  
  
Shaking himself out of a reverie, Dumbledore motioned for the trio to move off the pit. Snape, understanding that it was to stop alarm for everyone else in the crowds, gently pushed his daughters so they were out of site of the stands, Dumbledore following closely behind. The moment they were out of sight, Dumbledore put a hand on Severus's shoulder to tell him to stop walking.  
  
Dumbledore took in their apparel, and then their faces, and looked puzzled. "Where have you come from? You've obviously apparated, but Where did you apparate from?"  
  
Severus shook slightly, the wind blowing his hair back from his face. "Actually, like it or not, we didn't apparate. We did not even intentionally leave our cozy house to go into the past to look upon of friends and foes."  
  
Shane and Rhoswen looked at their father, uncomprehendingly. What was he talking about? Dumbledore looked at the man before critically, as though Severus has completely lost it.  
  
"I assure you, my mind is fully intact," continued Severus, standing straighter though the gusting wind was blowing him backwards.  
  
Dumbledore smiled a knowing smile and motioned them towards the castle. Once inside the front entrance, he led them towards the statue that had always been outside the headmaster's office.  
  
"Strawberry Marshmallows," he said.  
  
The statue did not move, but the wall behind it shifted, displaying a revolving stairwell that was rising as they watched. They stepped aboard and allowed it to lead them to the entrance of Dumbledore's office, a large oak door that swept open as the headmaster pressed it. The room was revealed to be as it'd always been, large gold framed moving pictures mounted on the wall, a large armoire in the corner, and the large mahogany desk with 2 cushioned chairs bordered around it.  
  
Magicking up another chair, Dumbledore swept the newcomers into the chairs and seated himself behind the abnormal-sized desk.  
  
"Now can you tell me your story?" Dumbledore folded his hands on the  
desk.  
  
Shane and Rhoswen looked at each other. Each knew that they could start talking at any time, but knew full well that their father would silence them so as not to have girlish exaggerations disillusioning the entire story.  
  
They knew they wouldn't tell their side of the story in outlandish girly parts, because, after all, they were their father's children, and everyone knew that Snape did not exaggerate, unless it was about punishment, for then, and only then, did he go overboard.  
  
Snape straightened himself in his chair and began the story. He told the headmaster of the potion lesson, the argument, and the improbable consequences that it had brought forth.  
  
Dumbledore listened with rapt attention, nodding encouragement, and asking what ingredients might have had such an effect as to cause time travel.  
  
For once, Severus had no answer, and neither of his daughters knew quite what to make of it. Their Pa had always had the answers, and had never failed to deliver a prompt response to any question, whether it be "Where do you fine 'Wolf's bane'?" to "Where's my glasses?". He knew just what to say at all times, but on the one occasion where he most needed it, he had none, and it frightened them.  
  
And so, Dumbledore listened patiently as Severus Snape told the small tale of how they'd come to be on the Quidditch field.  
  
Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully as Severus finished. Shane and Rhoswen stared frightfully at their father as they slowly began to register what was going on about them.  
  
Dumbledore seemingly stared into space for a few moments, his face deep in thought. A moment later, he smiled broadly, and nodded his head as if coming to a decision.  
  
"Well, I cannot help you being here, but I can make you a temporary home with us. I can put the girls into classes, and I can use you as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Snape, with our recent loss of a staff member, if you can bear being around more students?" Severus looked at the headmaster. He had the chance for the job he'd always wanted but was declined for. Perhaps he should go for it... but then... the girls....  
  
He looked at the girls individually and saw the fear in their faces. He quickly placed a had on each of their shoulders and sighed.  
  
"Shane, Rhoswen... I think we need to talk." Severus looked at the Headmaster, who, understanding, excused himself and went into a side room. Severus turned to face his daughters more openly.  
  
"Girls, I know you're scared, right now. But, while we're here, we should make the best of it. You both know that Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards in the history of magic, and you both know that he would be one of the sole people able to send us to our rightful time. Do you understand?"  
  
Shane looked at her father with pleading eyes. "Pa? Where- WHEN are we, exactly?"  
  
Severus gave a heavy sigh. "Well, judging by the people in the crowd that was surrounding us, we're somewhere during my last years at Hogwarts."  
  
"Your last year, actually, Severus," came Dumbledore's voice from the other end of the room. The trio looked to the headmaster as he stepped back into the room.  
  
Severus looked at his headmaster with a swivel of his head. "How do you know?" he demanded.  
  
Dumbledore smiled his all-knowing smile. "Well, Severus Snape, you really don't expect me not to recognize my excelling student in both the Dark Arts and Potions, do you? Of course not. Now, let's get these girl's settled in houses, and then we shall prepare your temporary office, Professor." Severus opened and closed his jaw reflexively.  
  
The girls perked up at the thought of the Sorting Hat. They were in their last year at Hogwarts in their own time, both being Slytherin, and knew that they would be destined to be in the same house, should the sorting hat come back to their heads.  
  
Dumbledore went to a average height shelf and picked up the raggedy hat, bringing it over to the girls. He placed it on Rhoswen's wavy-long black haired head, and waited a moment before he head a very clear "SLYTHERIN!". Moments later, he placed it on Shane's head and waited for the same reply. When it came, the girls laughed and looked proudly at their father.  
  
Dumbledore replaced the hat on the shelf and looked at the man before him.  
  
"Tell me, Severus, did you do any counselling to students in your time?"  
  
Severus looked at him sharply. "Why yes, actually, I did. In fact, I was the head of the Slytherin house," he proudly boasted.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Very good. Well, you see, not only do we need a defence against the dark arts teacher, but also a head of house for Slytherin. You see, the last teacher left quite suddenly, and we have not yet found a replacement."  
  
Severus felt light-headed. It was all he'd ever wanted- to teach the dark arts and to remain the Slytherin house head. Though he disliked showing his house students how proud he was of them, he liked being the head to such a formidable group of students. And to top it all off, he'd have his very own daughters right alongside him.  
  
Life here was good.  
  
"Well, Headmaster, you have found a new Slytherin Head."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I thought you might say that. Now, I don't suppose any of you might have luggage or extra clothing?"  
  
They all shook their head.  
  
"Very well then, I will see what we can find until we can arrange a trip to Hogsmead or Diagon Alley, preferably the latter. Now, the students will be arriving shortly from the Quidditch game, so I must take you to the great hall to introduce you to the rest of the students. Ah, but that does pose a problem."  
  
He looked at the trio across from him.  
  
"You see, your younger youth is here in this school, in his last year, as well. We need to change your name." The man paused. "Ah yes, you shall be Mister MacLeod, and you've brought your daughters on an transfer from Beauxbatons. yes, that should do nicely. Girls, remember your last name is MacLeod and you went to Beauxbatons."  
  
He paused.  
  
"Now, normally, I hate to lie to the students and refuse to do it, but today, today is an abnormal situation that requires some kind of disguise. Now, being that that's settled, we shall go the feast that awaits us downstairs."  
  
And with that said, he raised himself from his chair and led them to the great hall. 


	3. War comes quickly

CAPTION HERE. These ain't our characters. Except for some. 'Tis ok.  
  
Chapter three: How the war began  
  
James stood there staring at the retreating backs of those two twin girls and that man, who seem to remind him highly of Snape, the seventh year Slytherin, but older.  
  
"Yo, Prongs, snap out of it. We got a game to win."  
  
Sirius, James's best friend and fellow Marauder called snapping James out of his daze. James looked up to see everyone waiting on him. He climbed onto his broom to finish the game against the Slytherins. It didn't take long; they won 250-10, creaming the snakes.  
  
Everyone crowded around James, Sirius and the rest of their team. Lily stood shyly just outside the crowd. James spotted her, walked over and gave her a passionate kiss. There were a couple of catcalls, which no doubt came from Sirius, Peter and Remus. James flipped Sirius the finger.  
  
"Come on lover boy; bring your girl too, because there's a feast waiting for us in the Great Hall." Sirius swung his arms over Peter's and Remus' shoulders, steering them to the castle. Lily stuck her tongue out at the three boys.  
  
Once they reached the hall there was that man from the pitch who was sitting in the spot where Professor Grumble. The professor had been killed during an attack on Hogsmead a couple of weeks ago. The two girls were sitting chatting happily together at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Damn we lost them to the snakes." Sirius shook his head sadly.  
  
"Oh well, you still go out with Slytherins if I'm not mistaken," Remus pointed out.  
  
Last year Sirius had gone out with seven Slytherins in two weeks.  
  
Remus, Sirius and Peter sat on one side of the Gryffindor table, while James and Lilly sat on the other side.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, everyone went quiet.  
  
"May I have your attention please? Since Professor Grumble left we couldn't find a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher till now Professor MacLeod will be the head of Slytherin also. His two daughters," Dumbledore waved his hand to the Slytherin table were they were having a heated argument, "Are also Slytherins. They just moved here from Beauxbatons. So please make them feel welcome."  
  
The two girls still didn't pay attention. Their fellow Slytherins gave them weird looks. Dumbledore just shrugged before continuing.  
  
"And I believe that Gryffindor had just won the first game of the season."  
  
With that, the hall erupted in noise- cheering mostly except for the boos from the Slytherin table. The two girls were now leaving the hall together, leaving their food untouched.  
  
"Wanna play a prank on those two new snakes?" Sirius asked grinning at his fellow Marauders. The three other boys smiled with identical grins.  
  
Getting up from the table, the 4 marauders snuck from the great hall, only catching the attention of the people at the end of the tables. They snuck quickly, one behind the other, around the pillar entering the great hall, and behind their favorite tapestry- the Ravenclaw.  
  
It was large enough to cover all of them, and they often left their prank items behind it, where no one would think to look.  
  
Reaching their large tapestry, they pulled a large black bucket of green tinged jelly from behind one of the tassels that reached to the floor. Sirius, nodding to James, picked up the bucket, while James, taking out his wand, levitated it so that it did not spill. James then proceeded to levitate it high into the darkness of the arches of the castle. Using a vision that enabled only them to see the high bucket, they positioned it over the arguing females.  
  
As the males crept closer to the girls, they could overhear the conversation.  
  
"How can you say that?! It's not all my fault!" cried the one with wavy jet black hair.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault at all!" retorted the other one, with the straight hair.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Then, in a low voice, the wavy haired one spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I know I'm the reason why we're here, but you don't need to rub it in. You don't think I feel bad that this happened?"  
  
"Now, I didn't say that," was her reply.  
  
"Yes, you did. I know you, remember? You're my twin sister, and I know your mind. You think that I don't feel bad for getting us here." Her sister sighed.  
  
"It's not that. It's just, I want to go home."  
  
"Oh, and I don't? Dad seems to be the only one who's happy here." Her sister looked at her strangely.  
  
"Hey yeah, your right. Look, he's got everything he's ever wanted, here. Why are we arguing?"  
  
The reply was simple yet factual.  
  
"I don't know," replied the straight haired girl.  
  
The girls smiled at each other, until the straight haired girl caught sight of something from the corner of her eye. Smiling slightly, she motioned to where the boys crouched, James still levitating the bucket, which their keen eyes spied in the darkness above.  
  
Linking arms, the girls began walking back to the great hall.  
  
Sirius, giving the signal, shut his eyes to hold back his laughter at the mental image of the girls being drenched in green jelly.  
  
The girls, however, took out their own wands and summoned a gust of wind to move the tipping bucket in the direction of the boys. The boys, expecting an easy pranking, moved too late, and were covered in jelly from their heads to their toes.  
  
The two girls walked away laughing quietly to themselves.  
  
"This means war fellow marauders." James hissed under his breath whipping the green jelly off his glasses. 


	4. And so it begins

Chapter four: And so it begins.  
  
After the feast proved to be somewhat amusing for the girls. They'd gone back to the feast and met a few Slytherin sixth years. Millicent Pucey, a tall brunette with coke bottle glasses, was the first they were welcomed by. Following that, they met Adrian Goyle- a short 7th year pretty blond with brown highlights and a pointy nose- and Torrenia Mistin- an average heightened witch with black hair and an eyebrow ring in 6th year. The three girls were most eager to find out about Beauxbatons, and the twins found themselves making up insane things.  
  
"Oh yeah, they have a ceiling just like this, except its always starry, never clouded."  
  
"Really? Does it ever change to sunshine?" asked an eager first year named James Thomas.  
  
Shane laughed.  
  
"Actually, it does during the day, and even sometimes at night."  
  
Rhoswen giggled.  
  
"Oh sister, don't forget the mascot. Orianne would be most displeased if you failed to mention her."  
  
Shane stifled a laugh.  
  
"Oh yes, of course. Orianne is our two-headed dragon. We found her egg, and hatched her, and once we set her free, she refused to leave. She's really very nice, until you upset her. She's a fire breather, and tends to set fire to the dormitories."  
  
Rhoswen and Shane bit their lips to hide their laughter as the Slytherins around them exclaimed their amazement.  
  
The rest of the meal went by in a blur, as the twins bluffed their way through the details of their former school.  
  
After that was over, the girls waved the rest of the table back to the dormitory, by saying that 'they'd join them shortly'.  
  
They then proceeded to their father, who sat comradely speaking with a much younger Professor McGonagall, who appeared to be almost the same age as Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Their father, seeing them, bade 'good night' to the other staff members, and walked towards his daughters. He smiled at them.  
  
"Enjoying yourselves so far, dears?"  
  
Shane and Rhoswen smirked at each other.  
  
"Yes, Pa. And you? How were you getting along with your... fellow educators?" teasingly asked Shane.  
  
Snape smiled again.  
  
"Actually, I was enjoying myself immensely. It's so nice to have a decent conversation with someone who has a brain."  
  
The girls giggled. Their father placed an arm on either of the girl's shoulder's and guided them towards the front entrance.  
  
"I believe we should find out which beds are ours in the Slytherin dormitories, don't you?"  
  
The girls nodded and allowed themselves to be led to the Slytherin Dormitory entrance. There, Severus Snape spoke the password that Dumbledore had passed onto him.  
  
"Snake Venom."  
  
They entered into the common room, and were immediately given curious looks, as people came to meet their new Head of house.  
  
Snape shook most of their hands, and tried to keep track of their names. After the rush faded, the three 'Macleods' sat on one of the common room couches. Moments later, Millicent, Adrian, and Torrenia were at their sides, introducing themselves to their new house head, and dragging the Twins away.  
  
The two girls called a 'goodnight' to their father and followed the three giggling girls down a tunnel and up a small flight of stairs to stand before a birch door.  
  
"This is the 7th year's room, and right next door, you'll find Millicent, and Torrenia," declared Adrian while Shane and Rhoswen feigned stupidity. They knew where everything was, seeing as how nothing changed 20 years in the future.  
  
Waving 'goodnight' to the two girls that were headed to their own room, they entered the room after Adrian.  
  
It was as it had always been- a round room with silver and green embroidered tapestries, and 6 four poster beds, all with a trunk and a table near the bed. Each 7th year's name was elaborately handwritten in silver at the end of the bed- a contrast to the mahogany wood.  
  
Shane and Rhoswen looked over the room and saw that the end beds had their names in the beautiful handwriting. They went over and tested the beds. They were soft, and incredibly comfortable. In fact, they were so comfortable that the girls refused to remove themselves, while sleep crept up on them. It only took a few minutes, but after their heads hit the pillows, they were out like a light.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and cheery. The girls were given their schedules by their father, as well as some used textbooks to tide them over till they could arrange that trip to Diagon Alley, and were sent to breakfast. After a good amount of food; their first class.  
  
It was time for potions; Shane was ecstatic, while Rhoswen was a little worried. Its wasn't that she didn't like potions, and it wasn't that she wasn't good at it, but since that little accident that brought them back twenty years, she's become a little more than cautious.  
  
Rhoswen and Shane sat near the back of the class, though there were two empty seats in the desk in front of them. The class had already started. The professor, named Cricket, also the head of Gryffindor, disliked the Slytherins very much. She seemed to have it in for them. It reminded both girls of their father's attitude towards the Gryffindors, making the situation seem ironic.  
  
"Today class, you're going to be making a potion- 'Rocten Morseld'. If done correctly, you could tell if a person is a werewolf. It does not harm them for it is used by writing down the name of a person, and put a drop of the potion on it. It will glow red, if they are a werewolf, but otherwise glow white. You are going to write down the name of your partner and see if they are a werewolf."  
  
There were a lot of whispers in the class. The classroom door flew open and two people came rushing in. It was Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Sorry we're late Professor, but we had a little problem that needed to be taken care of." Sirius gave her one of his charming smiles.  
  
"Quite alright, dears. Now I'm going to pair you up- sorry my dear Gryffindors, but it has to be done- with one of the Slytherins."  
  
There were a lot or groans.  
  
"Remus you'll sit with Shane."  
  
Remus sat down beside Shane as Rhoswen sat beside Sirius.  
  
"James you sit with Snape. Lily with Goyle." It went on and on till everyone in the class was paired up with a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, depending on which house you were from.  
  
"Now you have until the end of class."  
  
Professor Cricket went back to her desk.  
  
"So what are we making?" Remus whispered quietly to Shane.  
  
"Rocten Morseld."  
  
Shane felt Remus stiffen beside her. She already knew he was a werewolf because he taught her in her last year before he too, was killed by Voldemort.  
  
"Alright let's get going."  
  
After they finished making their potions they wrote down their partner's name. Remus, shaking, put a drop on Shane's name. Shane pretended to put a drop on Remus's paper while charming it so his name glowed white. She may have been the daughter of a Slytherin, but she wasn't that cruel.  
  
"Good, I see we have no monstrous werewolves here."  
  
The Professor smiled at all her Gryffindors. Shane could practically feel her sister roll her eyes.  
  
"It seems to me, Professor, that you have a strong dislike for werewolves," Shane bit out.  
  
She felt her anger rise. Cricket turned to her, face set in a sneer.  
  
"Yes it seems so."  
  
She glared at Shane.  
  
"Why? What have they done to you?" continued Shane.  
  
"They exist, don't they!" Snapped the crazed teacher. "They are evil, uncivilized, and the causes of death! They cannot exist in a world of people!"  
  
Shane could hear four growls. James, Peter, Rhoswen and Sirius were now glaring at Cricket.  
  
"Then your no better then Voldemort."  
  
There were a lot of gasps, as the teacher paled before turning red in the face.  
  
"Never compare me to him. And twenty points from Slytherin for saying his name."  
  
"'Fear of the name increases the fear of the thing itself.' And you're just like him, prejudice against those who are different. Just like Hitler with the Jews. Whites against the Blacks. You're repeating History here, Professor." Shane stood up her eyes flashing with silver fire. Cricket snarled as she leaned closely to Shane.  
  
"Miss MacLeod, how do you know what a werewolf is? They are nothing but monsters, with blood thirst."  
  
"Only during a full moon, but the rest of the time they are just like you and me. And my old teacher was a werewolf- he was gentle and kind, and he never raised his voice to anyone, not even to Voldemort. He was the best teacher I ever had. And he's a lot better than you."  
  
Shane swung her bag over her shoulder and proceeded to leave the room before turning back.  
  
"You're wrong! Werewolves aren't blood thirsty- only to humans. They keep their human minds when around animals." Rhoswen followed her sister out.  
  
"Class dismissed."  
  
Remus and Sirius tried to stand up but found that they couldn't. James and Peter looked at them.  
  
"Why can't you get up?" Peter asked.  
  
"Because we're glued to our seats by those two girls." 


	5. DADA

CAPTION AND WITTY COMMENT HERE. Disclaimer- Whatever I said about the characters not being ours in the previous chapters, that goes for this, too.  
  
Chapter five: First class of DADA Severus was sitting at his desk, going over their first lesson plan, to conjure a Patronus. He knew his girls could, and possibly Lupin, but he wanted everyone to be able to fight off Dementors. He remembered an attack in his last year but he couldn't remember when.  
  
Shane and Rhoswen came in a bit before the seventh year potion class was supposed to get out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" their father asked them curiously, as they sat down at one of the desks.  
  
"Because that Cricket lady is a bitch. She was being prejudiced towards werewolves." Shane bit her trembling lip, to stop the tears from falling.  
  
"Oh Shane," her father said as he walked over to her, and slung an arm around her shoulders. "You have to understand that not everyone is like you. I don't mind Werewolves, but there are people who are too frightened to like them."  
  
"I know, but she was so cold and cruel." Shane wiped her eyes. "Good thing I charmed that paper to glow white or else Remus would be in big trouble."  
  
"That was very smart of you." Severus hugged his daughter, thinking about Lupin. When he thought of Lupin, he thought of Potter, then Pettigrew, and then Black. He'd been surprisingly understanding towards Black the year that he'd died in the curtain, and had decided that he would show no animosity towards the marauders. He hadn't seen them yet, in the school, and was concerned about that. He remembered his years with them, and that they were spoken of each day, so that not a day could be left in peace. And yet, he hadn't heard about them. It worried him.  
  
He went back to his desk as the class began to fill in.  
  
Remus, and his fellow marauders sneered evilly at the twins as they entered the classroom. They had managed to get Professor Cricket to give them the antidote for the glue potion that the girls had used, and had dumbly told that 'they'd accidentally spilt it.'  
  
As Severus watched his daughters join their fellow classmates, he saw the marauders. The four of them, being a large clump, who were eagerly sneering at his twins. Wondering what could have been the cause for the hostility between the two groups but figuring that he'd find out later, he went to the front of his class.  
  
"Okay class, put away your book, and take out your wands. Today, we are going to learn a new spell that could save your soul."  
  
Shane and Rhoswen chuckled lightly at their father's description.  
  
"Now how many of you have heard of the Azkaban guards?"  
  
A few people put their hands up.  
  
Remus, in particular, seemed to have something to say. Snape felt a small smile form at the eagerness that his former enemy swayed his hand with.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"They are called Dementors, sir."  
  
A shudder went through the class.  
  
"Very good, five points to Gryffindor."  
  
The Gryffindors, and even the Slytherins, were shocked that the head of Slytherin would give points to Gryffindor.  
  
"And what are Dementors- Mr. Black?"  
  
Sirius looked at Professor Macleod.  
  
"They are hooded creatures that have no eyes and a giant mouth that can suck out your soul. They feed on your happy memories." Sirius shuddered at the memory of meeting one when he was little. 'Stupid mother' he thought.  
  
"Very good- another five points. Now, today, we will be learning how to deflect them."  
  
There was hushed whispering.  
  
"Alright. now, who here can tell me how to conjure up a Patronus?"  
  
Peter Pettigrew raised his hand. 'Macleod' sighed.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Pettigrew? What is it?"  
  
"Sir, why are you asking us? Don't you know how to do it? Aren't you supposed to be enlightening us?"  
  
Severus felt his temper rise, and he quickly took hold of it.  
  
"Well, for your information, Mr. Pettigrew, I am teaching you, not 'enlightening' you. I am trying to find out what you know, and to what extent you know it, but since you so happily play 'stupid', I shall 'enlighten' you. Come to the front."  
  
Peter's face fell. Slowly, and numbly, he stood up, and approached his teacher in the front.  
  
"Now, Mr. Pettigrew, you should be my victim- er- assistant."  
  
This was rewarded with snickers from the classroom. Severus found he liked the sound. It was nice to be appreciated.  
  
"Now then, Mr. Pettigrew, I have a gift in my drawer for you."  
  
Peter didn't quite know what to do. He wasn't sure about his new teacher, and the sense of humor that this teacher might have.  
  
Severus waited for his student to go to his drawer, but for some strange reason, he simply stood there.  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew, I do not bite- hard. There is something for you within my desk drawer. Please get it."  
  
Peter slowly nodded. He walked around the desk and reached for the drawer handle. He pulled it open and flew back, as a duplicate of his teacher, identical to the smudge on his shoe, climbed from the wooden container.  
  
Severus watched himself emerge and laughed. 'So, my student is more afraid of his teacher than a dementor, fancy that' he thought.  
  
Severus laughed again.  
  
"Well, it's no dementor," he said and watched as Peter shuddered and the figure changed form. It wavered, and became the black robed, eyeless creature, with large protruding lips.  
  
Severus smiled. Now this was the way he wanted to run things.  
  
"Now, Mr. Pettigrew, tell me, how would you fight this dementor?"  
  
Pettigrew panicked.  
  
He ran from it, allowing the boggart in disguise chase him around the room, to the laughter of his peers.  
  
After a few moments of complete chaos, Severus 'Macleod' called an end.  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew, it is a boggart. Please show me that you know how to stop a boggart?"  
  
Peter froze. He couldn't think straight. The Dementor/ Boggart was still approaching.  
  
"Ridikulus!" screamed two female voices as flashed of wand light hit the boggart. It soon wore a pink tutu over it's black robes, and held a quaffle in a frying pan.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing while Severus chuckled as he allowed his daughters to continue to destroy the self-disguising creature. "I think he should be wearing a Chudley Canons bowler hat," declared Rhoswen.  
  
"Oh, and don't forget the parasol!" added Shane.  
  
The boggart immediately ran back towards the dark drawer and sealed itself in.  
  
Severus walked over to his daughters.  
  
"Well done. 5 points to Slytherin." He turned back to Peter. "Well, Mr. Pettigrew, it seems you need to brush up on your boggart dealings. Everyone, take notes."  
  
"Now, a Patronus can be created with good thoughts. It is always good to keep a good memory as a top priority in your mind for this. Now, the spell, is "Expecto Patronum". What needs to be done for this is...."  
  
And so, the class progressed with lessons on Patronus, and Boggarts. As the class neared it's end, Severus let his class go five minutes early. He motioned for his daughters to stay and speak with him. After the class had emptied, he spoke.  
  
"Well daughters, what did you think of my class?"  
  
Shane and Rhoswen looked at him. They'd thoroughly enjoyed the whole aspect of having their pa laughing and smiling throughout the class.  
  
"It was great."  
  
"Totally Woot."  
  
Severus looked at his eldest daughter and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Woot? And where pray tell did this come?"  
  
Rhoswen looked at him and grinned.  
  
"It's the newest lingo around here. We learnt it last night."  
  
His eyebrow raised some more.  
  
"And where, might I ask, did the proper English language, that I've been teaching you since birth, go?"  
  
"Well, its right here, pa, but you've always told us to listen and learn, so we did."  
  
Their father sighed. He gave up.  
  
"Did you notice my younger self? Hidden at the front?"  
  
The question took them by surprise.  
  
"No, pa. We didn't see him."  
  
Their pa smiled.  
  
"Keep an eye out for him. He'll be around, if I know myself."  
  
With that said, they all left the class for lunch, and to meet up with their new classmates and comrades. 


	6. Music for the Soul

Chapter Six: Music for the soul  
  
All was well in the world as everyone joined for the meal.  
  
Sitting at lunch, the twins learned some valuable information.  
  
It had started at the beginning, when some Hufflepuffs had entered the great hall, sing the school song.  
  
The twins had been intrigued by the music, and had listened closely while Millicent arrived and declared that 'the school choir members were too perky.'  
  
Shane and Rhoswen looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"There's a school choir?!" they asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Millicent shrugged half-heartedly.  
  
"Yeah, well, they don't serve much purpose. All they ever do is annoy the heck out of Professor Cricket."  
  
The twin girls looked curiously at the sixth year before them.  
  
"How so?"  
  
Millicent laughed. "Because the music room is right next to her classroom."  
  
The girls looked at each other. Millicent shrugged and went to the table. The twins followed.  
  
It was as they were sitting down, that they noticed the younger version of their father, sitting at the end of the table, nearest the exit and thoroughly engrossed in a book, which was leaning open on his goblet.  
  
"Sheesh, pa was such a book worm," commented Shane. Rhoswen nodded her agreement.  
  
They were about to start eating, when they noticed James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, out of the corner of their eyes. The 3 boys were meeting up with Remus Lupin, and they were discussing something animatedly. They hurriedly took their seats.  
  
The twins looked at each other suspiciously, trying to figure out what it meant.  
  
"They've probably done something to our text books, or something," said Rhoswen.  
  
"I'm not so sure. There's nothing above us, and I don't think they'd meddle with text books... they're not that cruel. We'll probably find out after lunch."  
  
And so, they began filling their plates. As they began eating, they noticed an odd taste in their food, and looked more closely. Green Dye.  
  
They spit out their food, and quickly warned the people down the table to check their food. Nothing was amiss down the table, but for the platters in front of them. They immediately bewitched an empty plate to become a mirror, and wiped the green dye off their teeth. There was nothing that could be done about their tongue, but they had caught hold of the incident just in time for the green dye on their teeth to come off.  
  
Sighing, they took food from tables down the way, and ate in silence.  
  
After lunch, the girls went to their next classes- Transfiguration, and Arithmancy. Luckily, Transfiguration was the only thing with the Slytherins, and the marauders had acted like angels.  
  
After classes, they went to go see their father who was just leaving his new Defense Against the Dark Arts room.  
  
"Pa!" they greeted him, and he jumped back startled.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he snapped, regaining his composure.  
  
"Pa! They have a music room!" declared Rhoswen excitedly.  
  
Severus sighed.  
  
"Yes, I am well aware of that. The room is located next to my old Potions classroom. It was closed off awhile after I graduated."  
  
The girls grinned. "Pa, may we go to the room? To practice?"  
  
Severus sighed. "After Supper, you may. Until then, I suggest you finish your homework. We may be here for awhile, until we can figure out a way home."  
  
The girls nodded, a little brought down by the reminder that they might never go home.  
  
"Thank you, father."  
  
And so it was that they returned to the Slytherin dormitories, and finished their homework, to the astonishment of their peers.  
  
"How did you finish so quickly?" had asked Tinson Morth, a fellow seventh year, who was still struggling with the second part of his own homework.  
  
"When you have a father like ours, you get taught everything young. We learned this stuff 2 years ago," had declared Shane, as though it was no big deal.  
  
They aided a few of their peers with some pointers, and then headed down to Supper.  
  
Supper passed without problems, and the girls enjoyed the delicious hot un- dyed food.  
  
As soon as supper ended, however, the girls nearly ran to the music classroom, careful to keep their voices down in case they should encounter Professor Cricket.  
  
Shane and Rhoswen snuck into the music room, careful of their every move. Even though they had permission to be there, they were still cautious. They didn't want anyone hearing or seeing them. Inside was a large black grand piano.  
  
Shane sat herself upon the bench, stretching her fingers as she went, and began playing. Her fingers flew across the keys, waiting for her sister to decide on a song for them to sing.  
  
"Well we can sing Mirror, Mirror by M2M, or My Immortal by evanescence. There are endless possibilities," mentioned Rhoswen as she sat on one of the desks.  
  
"Well let's sing My Immortal first. Then M2M."  
  
Shane started to play the soft notes.  
  
Rhoswen's soft melodic voice rang out, filling the room with a beautiful sound.  
  
I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all of my childish fears and if you have to leave...  
  
James, Remus, Sirius and Peter snuck around under the invisibility cloak. They were approaching the Slytherin common room when they heard the most beautiful sound. They stopped, and in silent agreement, followed the mesmeric sound.  
  
As they approached a door they heard the sounds of a piano along with two voices singing in harmony. I wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone...  
  
James opened the door slowly and nearly fell as his knees buckled. Inside was Shane, playing the piano and singing along with her sister.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me...  
  
The boys walked into the room and slowly sat down, careful not to disturb, all while watching the girls sing. They were memorized by the music and the feeling behind the words.  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light but now I'm bound by the life you left behind your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me...  
  
Rhoswen's face broke into a passionate expression, as her soprano voice mixed with her sister's second soprano.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me...  
  
The two girls let go of their restraint on their voices, and clamored together, while the boys sat, transfixed with such rapt attention, that they were straining for the next words.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone and though you're still with me I've been alone all along When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me...  
  
As they finished, the girls laughed, and high-fived each other.  
  
"Ha-ha! That was great!" laughed an excited Rhoswen.  
  
Nodding, Shane laughed as well. "Yeah, not bad. We still have it. Even in the past."  
  
"Let's sing Mirror, Mirror next. That's my fave."  
  
Shane nodded and began playing.  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see The one who's standing right in front of me Why don't I think before I speak I should have listened to that voice inside me I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind To say the kind of things I said last night...  
  
And so, the girl's continued, singing to the boys, without a single clue that they were serenading them. They boys sat there, and listened, but not really comprehending the discussion between songs, or the understanding from where the songs came from, but not really caring, all the same. All the attention was focused on the amazing voices.  
  
When the girls finally decided to take a break, they took sips of water from the goblet that they'd conjured up and silently sat, resting their minds.  
  
The boys shifted, un-hypnotized by the silence, and moved to get up, but the invisibility slipped off of Sirius' leg.  
  
Shane caught the movement to cover it up with her eye, and called "Rhoswen! We've got company!"  
  
Rhoswen looked and saw as a leg disappeared. She jumped up and ran to the door, barring it.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
Nothing happened. The classroom was empty, and then, suddenly, it was not.  
  
Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter were suddenly present.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing here?" demanded Shane, standing.  
  
The boys looked at each other, each clearly thinking up an excuse to say to the two girls who had so movingly captured their attention.  
  
James went first.  
  
"Would you believe we were looking for a musical instrument for our band- to borrow, until we bring it back- tomorrow?"  
  
Shane's eyes darkened.  
  
"Right. That's why there's only a piano in here?"  
  
Sirius smacked James on the back of the head.  
  
"So... why are you really here?" demanded Rhoswen from the door.  
  
The boys said nothing.  
  
"We could always get Pa to get us some Veritaserum," said Shane coyly, looking at Rhoswen.  
  
Peter couldn't seem to take his friend's silence.  
  
"We were on our way to spy on Slytherins when we heard you singing!" he blurted.  
  
Shane smiled a mischievous smile. She looked almost dangerous that way.  
  
"Well, you hear that, sister? They came to spy on us. What kept you from the Slytherin dormitory?"  
  
Sirius decided to try flattery.  
  
"You see, we WERE on our way, when we heard beautiful voices cross our path. They were like a siren's call, and led us here, and we were afraid to disturb such a stunning piece of music."  
  
Rhoswen smiled and blushed. Shane, on the other hand, was not so easily taken.  
  
"We'll see what our father says when he finds out what you've done. Now, I'm not sure how you've done it, but I'm sure he'll find it most interesting how you've been keeping yourself invisible. And we both know you're behind the green dye incident, too. Gentlemen, let's go."  
  
She took out her wand and threateningly pointed it at them.  
  
"My dear, we are sorry to have disturbed your music, but we meant no harm," began hurriedly explaining Remus. "We were simply concerned. You see, seldom do we meet pranksters who match our wit, and we were afraid of what to expect next, so we decided that we needed to know what you were up to. Can you understand that?"  
  
Shane grinned.  
  
"So, how did you manage to go about being invisible?"  
  
Remus pushed James forward, who was clutching something with a death grip.  
  
"It's James's invisibility cloak."  
  
James looked petrified.  
  
"Please don't let them take it away- it was my grandfather's!"  
  
The twins laughed.  
  
"Why would we let them do that when we can use it to our advantage?" asked Shane.  
  
The males looked confused.  
  
"You see, we'll call on you guys if we need something- as long as we call a truce?"  
  
The young men nodded, seeing it as the only option other than getting in trouble.  
  
"Good, now, since that's done, we need to continue practice," said Rhoswen, walking from the door. Looking at her sister, they both nodded, thinking the same thing.  
  
"Unless of course, you'd rather stay and sing with us?"  
  
The guys looked at each other for no longer than a quarter of a second, and nearly fell over each other to get to a seat.  
  
The twins laughed and shook their heads, Shane once again taking a seat behind the black piano.  
  
A couple of hours later, 6 teenagers emerged from the room, all talking as though they'd known each other for all their lives. 


	7. Christmas Fun

Chapter Seven:  
  
Months passed, and still Dumbledore could not seem to find a suitable way for them to go home. The art of Time travel was a very definable thing, and it could not be altered to suit anyone.  
  
They spent hours alongside the headmaster and their father in the restricted section of the Library- much to Madame Pince's surprise. They tore through book after book, to no avail. It was nearing Christmas time, and there was still no thought of going home, though for not lack of trying.  
  
The girls had seemingly found steady friends in the marauders. Sirius demonstrated his flattery almost everyday, jokingly asking the girls to sing, or when he was talking to her by herself- Rhoswen. She always complied, taking delight in the way he encouraged her and gave her hugs.  
  
Remus himself had taken an interest in Shane. Shane appreciated the way that he was so knowledgeable, and yet, so strong. She'd found guys that she'd liked, and who had liked her in return, but neither her or her sister had been allowed to date with a father like 'Severus Snape' around. It drove them insane. But now, they were fast approaching the last year of their Hogwarts stay, and nearing age 18, and they felt old enough to choose a relationship with whom they pleased. Of course, their father had no idea what was going on.  
  
Since the first time where they'd calmly sat down and spoken in that music room, Remus and Sirius had felt this mad attraction towards the twins, Sirius more than his longtime friend. He'd had many females lined up to snog, and snogged quite a few of them, already. But this, this was something different.  
  
He actually cared if he snogged her or not. To everyone else, they were just a name in his little black book, but compared to her, she WAS the book.  
  
Remus, not unlike his friend, was experiencing the pull towards Shane. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Sure, he'd had people to snog with after Sirius had set up dates from his 'black book', but this was unlike the norm. He was happy to simply remain in her presence, and listen to her laugh.  
  
The girls, of course kept everything secret, except for their fast made friendship with the boys. Their father was certainly not pleased with that bit of news as he remembered the Whomping Willow, and Remus's days as terrifying the school with the werewolf situation. He still had some of the scars from that incident.  
  
He had firstly disagreed with the friendship, being that the werewolf incident was going to reoccur indefinably, but after a small persuasion from Dumbledore, he decided that it could not hurt to allow the friendship to continue.  
  
Dumbledore had informed him, that because of the impacts of their arrival, they'd already changed the future, so therefore, a friendship with the marauders could alter the werewolf situation.  
  
Severus 'Macleod' had half-heartedly agreed, and had decided that a friendship with them was just, but the girls doubted that he'd ever allow a romance to happen.  
  
Just the same, Dumbledore's conference had brought new aspects to the family's eyes. They'd discussed the implications of changing the future, and they found that they might have the chance to alter them for the good of what was to come in the world. Between Voldemort's corruption of the world, they had a chance to save James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, and all the others who had died at the hands of the evil and dreaded 'he who must not be named'.  
  
That thought had both brightened their days, and stressed their days to the point that the headmaster had interfered, and told them to take each day at a time. They'd all reluctantly agreed, and were much happier without thinking about what could be changed.  
  
It was nearing November, when the group began to change. Couples started forming, and everyone became even happier- except for one person. Lily and James were a couple, since the beginning, while Remus and Shane formed a couple at the same time as Sirius and Rhoswen. It was not truly a spoken agreement, but more of a silent, in depth, simultaneous contract. The only person left out, was Peter Pettigrew. He seemed to be getting quite upset at the fact that he would be left out while the 3 couples disappeared to snog and such.  
  
During the early days of romance with the twins, the girls kept everything secret from their beloved father, though it proved too difficult to cover up, when Peter, out of a jealousy fit, went and spoke to their father about it. He happily told Severus that the couples were 'all over each other' and were probably doing 'the unthinkable' every time they met.  
  
After that, Peter was somewhat excluded from the group.  
  
Shane, to the surprise of the group, had commented "It was bound to happen sometime."  
  
To even more surprise, Severus did not seem too upset over the relationship. He'd seen the drastic changes in the men, as well as the twins, and had like what he saw. Pranks about the school were fewer, and the girls genuinely seemed happier. Lily and the twins had become best friends with all the time that they spent together, and even Peter seemed happier after awhile of exclusion, and found himself a girlfriend- Millicent.  
  
It was around December that things had boiled to a head. The Slytherins, upon hearing the news of the relationship between Gryffindors and themselves, could not contain their disapproval. They threw it in the twin's faces at every opportune moment, and were cruel, except for those who were good friends with them.  
  
Eventually, however, that died done, and nearly all were happy once more.  
  
It was near Christmas, however, that an incident happened.  
  
It was almost Christmas, and the hall was full of decorations- red ribbons, Christmas trees, and good cheer.  
  
Shane sat with her sister, and Remus at one of the two tables remaining after all had left for holidays, all three sitting, Rhoswen reading a book while Shane and Remus matched wits at Wizards Chess.  
  
It was then, that a remaining 7th year Ravenclaw came to Rhoswen and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Shane looked up and watched as a tall girl with auburn hair in a braid at the nape of her neck, and almond blue eyes that stared accusingly down at her sister.  
  
Rhoswen had turned around and was staring blankly up at the girl.  
  
"Um, yes, may I help you?"  
  
The Blue-eyed girl glared down at her.  
  
"I want you to do something for me. Break up with Sirius. Not only that, but I want you to take back what you said about Abigail Bulstrode- my best friend," she hissed.  
  
Rhoswen looked shocked and stood up. She felt more powerful without a height barrier in the way.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I won't give up my boyfriend- and who is Abigail?"  
  
The auburn haired girl shook with anger.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY 'WHO'S ABIGAIL'???!!!! YOU INSULTED HER, AND YOU HAD BETTER TAKE IT BACK, OR I'LL...-!!!!!!"  
  
Rhoswen stood still, shocked and speechless. She didn't even know this girl, and had only worked with a few Ravenclaws on projects- none of them name 'Abigail'.  
  
"Or you'll what?" asked Shane in a dark tone, standing up and walking around the table, Remus right behind her.  
  
The Auburn girl looked at Shane and growled.  
  
"Stay out of this. This doesn't concern you."  
  
"Oh no?" stated Shane, finishing the distance separating her from the accusing girl. "You insult my sister, my flesh and blood, and have the nerve to tell me to 'stay out of it'? How dare you?"  
  
"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Don't get involved," hissed the girl.  
  
Shane reached for her wand.  
  
"Let me show you how much I'm involved," and with that, she pointed the wand at the girl in question. "CONJUNCTIVA!"  
  
White light shot out of the wand and hit the offending girl in the eyes.  
  
She screamed.  
  
"I'm blind! I'm blind!"  
  
Remus came up behind Shane and sighed, while taking out his wand.  
  
"FINITE INCANTATUM!"  
  
The girl blinked, and pulled her hands from her eyes.  
  
"You'll pay for that," she growled.  
  
Shane was still upset, and threatened the girl again.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh," she said, shaking her head. "INCENDO!"  
  
The Christmas tree next to the girl exploded in flames. The girl screamed as Shane pointed the wand at the girl and she tried to run from the great hall.  
  
Remus shook his head, and did the only thing he could think of- distract Shane.  
  
He went in front of her, blocking her view of the terrorized girl, and pulled her head to his. His lips met hers, and he sucked her bottom lip, asking entrance to her mouth. She agreed and opened for his probing tongue.  
  
He couldn't get enough of her. One moment, he was doing it to distract her, but the next; he wasn't doing it just for her, but for himself too.  
  
Rhoswen squeaked in surprise as their father's booming voice yelled:  
  
"What the devil is going on?!" while he cast an extinguishing spell on the tree, still engorged in flames. 


	8. Chapter 8

Well. Welcome. Sorry to do this, but at the moment, is driving me batty. Seriously. So... I've posted the next chapter on my website. Those who are going about to see this, well, I'll give you the site. Incidentally, the next chapter is going to be rated NC-17... or R... depending on how you look at it. It's kind of fluffy stuff. So... here is the link to the chapter- and it will be posted on this website from now on. Sorry for the inconvenience. By the way, it wouldn't let me actually post the link, so there's spaces. get rid of the spaces, and you should be set.

                       w w w. freewebs . com / findingaway/ findingaway08.htm

Thanks again to anybody who's reading this!


End file.
